Cancer patient saitama
by perspicace
Summary: a small chapter of the idea (that has gone around the internet) that one punch man is all in saitama's head.


the fan had long since become a blur. the painful white of it's motion hurt my head. only adding to the itching migraine that had been caused by noxious fumes of painkillers and bleach. i attempted to bring my rigth hand up to massage my temples, but i had forgotten there was an i.v connected to my skin. the sharp pain served as a reminder of the needle permanently nestled in my blue veins. with the sensation came a warning beep. i chuckled. "oi, calm down genos." i attempted to turn my head asmuch as i could,there wasn't alot of room since my head waas in a straight jacket of pillows. and, you guessed it. they were also inhumanely white.

i was greeted with the side of a machine. It's exterior was simple looking , a couple of platings and buttons but nothing too complex. hooked up to it was a few tubes and wiring, all connected to me. two of which being a breathing mask and an i.v. and that beep you heard. that was something specifically designed by my personal doctor to alert me if my carelessness is becoming a problem. yup, that was a really serious guy. he loved this little machine and put alot of time and work into it. still don't know why though, it's not like this machine was meant for him. in fact it was meant for me.

damn. i totally forgot about introductions. HI. my name is saitama. and the machine next to me is genos. yes, this big hunk of silver and blacj with wires and tubes, that provides me oxygen, is named genos. well, his whole name is Glioma. Exiler .Number. One. S. But when you put it all together you get genos. thus what ive named my little buddy over here. and if you didn't know glioma is well. why im in this stupid hospital to begin with. its a brain tumor, cancer really. a big obnoxious deal that has terrible side effects. in reality i don't feel any of those pains as i should. the tumor has interfered with that part of my nervous system that feels pain and emotions. of course, i can still feel them. but its a battle just to get excited for another day. but this stoicness makes me really the best cancer test subject. thats why i'm here. in this fucking small bed, chained to a machine.

You see, i couldn't pay for anymore chemo. So i was just gonna go home and spend the rest of my days in silence, maybe just catch up on as many mangas as i can. but that never happened. My doctor at the time. told me he would let me stay here and get treayed, if i let him do so on genos. something he worked on to help people. since my cancer seemed to be so unbeatable he though i would be the perfect subject to see how genos reacts and can learn from my condition.

In a way you could say i was the robots teacher..

so , yeah. this isn't some big lament. oh boohoo me im sick. its just a simple story of a guy in a hospitable , wishing to just lose this war and die. beiing to strong just to be beaten. but not allowed to die because of some stubborn machine.

This all started when i "fought the big crab". dr kuseno calls cancer that. ya know, cause its the horoscope sign and everything. the weird part is, i won. i totally kicked cancers ass. i pictured the crab as some cartoonish villian and won. i was workoing out, taking medicine and just being strong.. i defeathed the big bad crab. i ripped out his eye and killed cancer. daring for it to challenge me.

But then i lost my hair.

and then went my emeotions.

and now im here.

damn.

sometimes the white walls get to be too much. when that happens i like to close my eyes and create a little anime in my head. ive being doing that alot ever since i read all my mangas being cooped up in here. i hopelessly dream that im a hero. im still not sure if im a good one or not. or if im liked or hated. but that doesn;t matter. because in my head i can be whatever i want. and what i want is to be strong. i wear a cheesy yellow suit, the same color as tie, bright red gloves and boots. that deep red i see in the blood i cough up. and a blinding white, that of the hospitable. its great! i daydream liek a child! i can destroy anything i one punch. one! not even anime characters can in just a single hit.

i run aorund in my tacky suit and kick the daylilght out of villians. aliens, monsters, ninjas you name it! and especially crabs. and sometinmes if im no longer humored by the sheer strength of my daydream i like to think genos is with me. im his teacher. of course, i dont want to be. i dont want to have to teach anyone anything. but i do becaus ei have to. he gave me hope that one day i could get my emotions back. so i let genos hang out with me. in fact in real life and my little daydreams i enjoy the robot by myside. i like to think the hunking peice of metal enjoys my praise.

i sat up with a sigh. and reached for my earbuds. the breathing masks and threathened to move out of place and cause an untimely death. i used to have headphones, but they just kept sliding off my head. not a lot of friction back there. i put them on, a badass song about a hero started blasting. i flopped back down on my pillow.

" i think today ill fight an alien."

i closed my eyes and began my fantasy.

genos began beeping hysterically due to my clumsy activity, one of the iv wires tangled. threatening to block off vital medicine. i groaned and began untangling it before the damn tattletale machine called in the doc.

"ya ya keep it under 20 beeps or less.


End file.
